


Errante

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Este fic contiene gore





	Errante

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene gore

Un reguero de sangre ensuciaba la hierba a su paso. No podía apenas moverse, tenía la cara desfigurada, sus colmillos arrancados de cuajo, su pelaje destrozado, dos patas magulladas, una tercera iba colgando y la cuarta ni siquiera existía ya. A Raikou no le importaba; debía seguir huyendo de aquel que quería capturarle.


End file.
